Neopia Lost: The Age of Ending
by Sinead Oireinn
Summary: After the Great  E vasion, the old Neopia is no more.  The human/neopet races have repopulated the planet, but the Age of Ending is coming.  Can it be stopped?  My first fanfic so comments welcome, but don't be unnecessarily rude.  M for future chapters.


Rokunanji looked out over the sky. The young red Mynci was restless. His master sensei had told him that he could not teach him further until he had mastered his restlessness and could maintain a calm demeanor. _Patience_, the young Mynci scoffed to himself, _I don't need patience. I need to finish my nejitsu training_. The Age of Ending was beginning and he wanted to be prepared. Rokunanji swung himself down from the branch on which he had been standing and mid-fall transformed into his human self.

It had been generations since The Magician had forced the Neopians and their human counterparts to merge. It was part of the Great [E]nvasion. The human world and Neopia were crashing in upon one another and being sucked into a digital wormhole. The only way either being could survive was to synch their existences and become a new race made up equally of human and Neopian. Over the years, this new race repopulated the new world. The Faeries had disappeared and the provinces of what was once Neopia closed their borders and kept to themselves. Still, they all knew that The Age of Ending was upon them.

Rokunanji landed then looked around him. He preferred his Mynci form to his human one, but if he stayed in one form too long he risked weakening the other. The first human/Neopian hybrids learned early on that not exercising both forms would cause the V-Gene to lock up, killing one of the forms and driving the other mad. A frightening lesson, it was not one that the survivors' descendents would forget.

Sensing no danger, Rokunanji walked silently through the lush forest. It was a cross between the deciduous forests and rainforests of the human world, but with vegetation more resembling that of the old Neopia. Soon growing tired of his slow pace, Rokunanji broke out into a run, leaping with Mynci-like acrobatics until he was near the ruins of the Shenkuu Lunar Temple. It was getting dark as the two suns took their places beyond the horizon. He had hoped that tonight he would finally see the presage his sensei advised him to look for. He took his place atop the highest peak of the mountain and waited. Kneeling down upon the rocky surface he focused all of his being into searching for the sign. There was a bright flash as the last of the light from the twin suns could be seen, and then there was nothing.

Rokunanji sank in disappointment. He was the strongest, most skilled warrior of his people, quicker and more cunning that any of his peers, yet he was still denied this vision. Quickly his frustration turned to anger. His body began to shake and he let out a deafening roar, baring his Mynci canines. Afterwards, the forest was silent.

…...

The night went on uneventfully, but Rokunanji could not sleep. He had been staring out into the vastness from the top of the mountain, trying to calm himself and meditate on the evening's event. He did not know how much time had passed since then, only that he could not understand why he had been sent there, if he would not be granted the vision.

"You must clear you mind first," he heard behind him. It was Master Fukushima.

Rokunanji turned slowly towards his sensei and bowed respectfully. "We are running out of time, Sensei."

Master Fukushima sighed deeply, looking weary. "I know, Rokunanji. That is why I have come."

Rokunanji was anxious to hear his teacher's explanation. He hoped that Fukushima-san had come to tell him that he could now finish his training. Yet, there was something disconcerting in the old Mynci's voice.

"You have still not been able to master yourself, and therefore have not been able to complete your nejitsu training. However, you are right concerning our lack of time. That is why it pains me to make this decision, but you must make the journey before it's too late."

Rokunanji had been waiting for those words for months. The last time he thought he would hear them, he had been told that he could not be helped further.

"I admit that I regret you are not properly trained, but as I said previously, if we wait any longer, it may be too late."

"Where shall I go, Sensei?" Rokunanji asked, eager to both get started on his mission and end the criticism of his inabilities.

"I have consulted with the elders and we have agreed that it would best for you to travel south to the Altadorian ruins. There is where you will be most likely to find someone to help you on your journey. If you find no one there, continue on to the ocean. There you will be free to meditate clearly." The old Mynci sighed again, "I am sorry but that is all I can tell you."

"Thank you Fukushima-san," Rokunanji replied, "You have been much help. I will be on my way immediately." Rokunanji quickly turned to leave.

"Before you go," Fukushima called, "Take this."

Rokunanji turned back around, trying to conceal his impatience. His sensei held out a small leather pouch, and Rokunanji took it. He was about to open it when his teacher stopped him.

"No. You must save it until you are in great need. Do until open it until then."

Rokunanji acquiesced in order to silence his teacher, then turned and bowed respectfully. He knew Fukushima-san was concerned about him, but he wished he would stop treating him like such a child. Finally, Rokunanji leaped off of the mountain top and headed south on his journey.

Master Fukushima sighed again. The fate of their people rested in Rokunanji's hands, and Fukushima wondered grimly if the boy could succeed.


End file.
